In the light of the full moon
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: desperate to save a dying sam, danny makes a wish he never should have. It came at a price. Can he still be the hero, or will all he worked for vanish in the light of the full moon.(supernatural/dp crossover)
1. Discussions

**A/n: so welcome to my first supernatural and dp crossover to let you know I haven't seen much if supernatural pass season four, so think of this has part of the early episodes of season 5.******

Also no pp

I do not own dp or supernatural

Chapter 1: discussions

Over looker's pov

"So lemme get this straight, this town this whole town knows and believes in ghost." Dean asked Sam raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Yeah but that's not the weird part, there different from any ghost we've ever seen." Sam said as he watched his brother drive. "Different how" asked the older brother as he turned to Sam for more information. "Well they can fly for one; they can rearrange their ectoplasm, (which is apparently green by the way.) Into weapons, fire it like a laser." Sam said waiting for his brother's reaction, as well as he knew his brother, his reactions were always a surprise.

"What the hell is this place, wonderland" dean quipped trying to focus on the road, but failing miserably, still shell shocked about these new ghost. "Amity park actually" the younger brother informed. With all the new information, dean had practically forgotten the origin of the case. "So what's going on in this town anyway" Sam sighed in annoyance. "there local ghostly hero, apparently goes to the evil side every full moon. Some say he's showing his true colors, other's say it's an evil twin of his-" Sam began before being cut off by his brother.

"I reiterate, what the hell is going on in this town."

* * *

17 year old, Danny and Sam lay nude (in every since of the word), in Danny's bed as Sam lazily traced circles on his chest. "I'm so in love with you Sam" the boy said breathlessly. "Flattery will get you everywhere" the girl said with a smirk. "Im wounded Sam, you didn't say you love me two" the boy voiced in fake agony" Sam simple flicked her boyfriend of 3 years, on the fore head. "That's cause you know I do" she replied as a goofy grin came across Danny's features.

"We better get dressed, your parent's ull be back, soon" the girl said getting out if the bed and attempting to pick up all her items strewn aside and then proceeded to put them on. Following after his girlfriend of 3 years Danny began putting his clothes on. Both of them were tired of small talk, there far more things they needed to discuss. "Danny I was thinking I could stay in the padded room with you" the girl voiced referring to the room that there best friend tucker had designed for full moons.

Unfortunately Danny always managed to get out of the room, using his ghostly wail, so this led to the couple's current conversation. " no Sam I could, I could Ki- hurt you" the boy said the last part quietly as if he were to say it any louder the girl would drop dead, then and there. "I don't care" the girl said defiantly, as she clamped her bra behind her. "I care damnit" the boy screamed his eyes flashing green, though he hated himself for screaming at the girl before him.

Silence fell across the room as the boy fumbled with his belt buckle, "I-im sorry, I-" the boy said nervously finally buckling his belt. "it's okay, look Danny you've your ass off, to convince people you're the hero, and now this, spell is reverting the public opinion, backwards. Pretty soon you'll be public enemy number one again" Sam told her boyfriend, a serious look in her eyes.

"I know Sam but, I can't control my actions under the full moon, and I'd die if' I lost you let alone kill you myself..." Said Danny as the boy slipping on his t shirt. "It kills me to see you the morning after, i hate seeing you hurt or upset, let me come in the room with you, and try to stop you. When you were under freakshow's control, you fought it when you saw me-" the girl  
Began slipping her, her shirt on as well. "Sam this isn't like then, the moon is more powerful than his crystal ball."

Just as Sam was about to open her mouth to, argue Danny's ghost since went off signaling, that a ghost was near. Danny sighed before changing into phantom, and giving Sam an apologetic look. "More on this later" the boy said, before phasing through the ceiling leaving Sam to put her wrist ray on and follow him, by climbing out the window.

* * *

**A/n terribly short I know there will began update soon and chapters will start getting longer.**


	2. Preparations

**A/n: so this is in the light of the full**  
**Moon again, please review. Also im sure ya'll are wondering about the ambiguiosity, well you will understand all of it soon enough. I have only gotten up to season 5 episode 16 in supernatural so im sorry if some stuff is off cannon.**

**Chapter 2: preperations**

**Over lookers pov**

Sam and dean sat idly in the Fenton home, as they waited for jack and Maddie to return from the kitchen, with tea and cookies. "So your hunters" came Maddie sweet motherly voice, as the woman came out of the kitchen with a tray of snicker doodles. "Yes um, we hunt a different kind of ghost, among other creatures" Maddie seemed surprised, about the 'among other creatures part' but the different kind of ghost, not so much.

Is there a reason Betty Crocker over here, doesn't look surprised about our type of ghost. Dean somewhat whispered to Sam, though Maddie heard the remark, she said nothing. "Let me guess you guys hunt, earth ghost" Maddie inquired as she sat down on the couch opposite, of the two brothers. "Earth ghost" Sam questioned cocking eyebrow in confusion. "Ghost that die but have a reason to stay on earth, instead of going to the ghost zone and being reborn with ghostly powers. You hunt these kind of ghost, salt, burning bones, none of that will help, you need ghost weapons"

The woman explained, go the two brothers. "What will help" Sam found himself asking feeling more curious and confused by the moment. "Ghost weapons" the woman answered, a twinkle of pride, in her light lavender eyes, as she led the boys down to the lab.

* * *

"Tuck what if he gets out" the 17 year old Goth girl inquired to the techno geek a worried feature on her being. "Have a little faith will ya Sam"  
The boy replied leaning against the wall, while trying to comfort his makeshift sister and best friend. "I do in some things, but I can't... Won't take chances on Danny's reputation, and or life." Tucker nodded, in somewhat agreement, though the boy would like to think that his handy work on the moon proof room, would actually work. It was wishful thinking, but hey he was an optimist.

"I know Sam, I know" came the black boy's cryptic reply, though they both knew what it met. A crash sounded, it was beyond loud. They both knew what that sound met... Danny was out, and he had gone red. "Hey Sammy, want to come out and play." Came the malice filled voice of evil Danny phantom, the Danny they knew was still there, deep inside. You see the curse didn't create an evil inside of said ghost boy; it simple brought out the evil that already lurked in the boys depths.

Sam turned around slowly trying, to suppress her urge to slap him for calling her, Sammy. Flying down towards her Danny grabbed Sam roughly on the arm. "You're coming with me sexy" Danny said before he picked her up bridal style, and flew off with her.  
"Sam" tucker Foley screamed in terror, not only had his anti-moon room failed, but Sam was now in danger, and in the morning Danny was gonna hate himself, tucker felt as if he had let down his two best friends.

* * *

Sam and dean sat idly by in the, the impala Fenton works, weapons in their hands and ready to go if the phantom were to show. "Dean I really don't think we should... Kill him" Sam voiced only to earn an annoyed sigh, from his brother. "So what then Sam, you want to go have a couple of beers with the baster... He's a ghost Sam, we hunt things like him." Dean exclaimed, as he sighed once more. "Dean you've seen the headlines of the things he's done, he's helped people, and he's like us" Sam argued further irritating, his elder brother.

"Damnit Sam, this is ruby all over again, when are you gonna stop, letting monsters manipulate you." The elder brother said his eyebrows rising in anger. "Damnit dean this kid has nothing to do with, ruby or the demon blood, or anything else, this phantom guy is a kid, no more than 16 or 17, and we can't just kill em." Anger seemed to rise in dean at this. "Alright college boy, what he'll do you want to do." Dean damn near spat as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Listen to me dean, trust me on this one, you've been wrong about these things before... I think that he is a good guy, but on the full moons he's being controlled or possessed." Sam voiced to earn a moment of silence from his brother, but of course that didn't last long. "So what, the man in the moon is consoling a ghost" dean said sardonically, a hint of a smirk on his face. "No dean, he's either possessed or he's under some kind of spell, or there's the third option, it's not the phantom, it's a shape shifter maybe?"

Sam said quizzically, though Sam didn't know why or how he came to know this, but he knew phantom was about the right thing. "So what a witch, a djinni, or a shapshifter." Dean smartly replied. "I don't need you to be a smart ass right now, I need you to at least consider the possibility, that-" Sam began before being cut off by his brother. "So fine let's pretend that your right, and im wrong, what then the full moon is only one night a month, what then" Sam simply smirked, "dean it's the fucking apocalypse, what the hell have we got to lose."

" your brother is correct dean" came a voice from the backseat that appeared out of nowhere. It was castiel. After Sam and dean got over the initial shock, (no matter how many tines castiel appears out of nowhere, it manages to freak the fuck out of them every time) dean spoke. "Cast you got to stop doing that man" dean said trying to catch his breath. Ignoring him the angel castiel continued on. "The ghost you are thinking about hunting, is the one you'll protect" the angel finished in his usual, stoic manner.

"Protect, from what" Sam asked an eyebrow rose. "From himself, under the right circumstance, he has the potential to be the most powerful being in the world. Curiosity rose from both brothers, but castiel wiped it away. "Lucifer and god and Michael are not of the earth, but besides them, this child can become, the most powerful mortal ever."? Said the angel, his face void of emotions. "So let me get this straight instead of ganking, something that can become more powerful, thank anything we've ever faced you want us to play body guard." Dean quipped an edge of fury on him.

"You misunderstand, the boy is good, but is cursed by something..." Cast trailed off, upon expelling all he knew. Unfortunately, he knew very little, being cut off by heaven cut him off from a lot of things. "So what the kid made a demon deal, and instead of giving him ten years, to live they took one day, of his life per month." Castiel dropped his head in shame. "I don't know, all I know is you are not to hurt the child" the angel finished before disappearing.

"Son of a bitch" dean exclaimed, as he slammed his hand on the dash board. "Looks like we'll be here for a while" Sam said trying to lighten the mood. "Shut up Sammy" the elder brother said somewhat jokily, as he sighed once more. 'Son of a bitch' the elder brother thought.

**A/n: so yeah thats my new chapter for this story please review I beg of you**


	3. Authors note

A/n: im sure youre all wondering why i havent, updated in a bit dont worry all the updates are finished, but i got beta who is jimme jaded productions my hermana (not biologically but i love her) any how she's kinda busy and she betaing as fast as she can so be patient i will be updated soon also im writting more chapters as my beta/hermana jimme jaded productions is correcting them, so the updates wont be super slow, just slower.

Just so you know:

Ghostly music: chapter 18

The adventures of dp: chapter 8

Masters of deception: chapter 5

In the light if the full moon: chapter 5

So thats basically what chapters i've written so far sorry for the inconviience. 


End file.
